


The Rose Petal (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是你关于他最好的记忆，能让你在后来的这场弥天大谎中撑下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Petal (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rose Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105077) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**玫瑰花瓣**

 

 

Title: The Rose Petal

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin, Snape/Harry

Rating: NC-17

Words: ~5,700

 

**Summary:**

This is your best memory of him, the one that sustains you later, through all the lies.

 

**Warnings:**

Non-con, captivity

 

**Notes:**

Written for [**nehalenia**](http://nehalenia.livejournal.com/) at the 2007 [**snupin_santa**](http://snupin-santa.livejournal.com/) exchange, who asked for: _slave-fic where Severus is owned by Harry and Remus buys/begs/steals him away due to real or perceived mistreatment_. This is sort of a twisty take on that prompt. Many thanks to [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/) and [**islandsmoke**](http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/) for the beta work, and to everyone who read, commented on, and recc'ed the story at the fest. :) Originally posted anonymously [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/70902.html). Alternate links: [IJ](http://snegurochka-lee.insanejournal.com/11730.html) | [website](http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/therosepetal.html).

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/70902.html>

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/206675.html>

  

原文配乐：

_A Stroke of Luck_ by Garbage

_Vow_ by Garbage

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

**警告：**

非自愿，囚禁

 

**摘要：**

这是你关于他最好的记忆，能让你在后来的这场弥天大谎中撑下去。

 

**A/N** **：**

2007年Snupin_Santa交换文活动中给 **nehalenia** 的礼物，她要求： _奴隶文，_ _Severus_ _属于Harry_ _所有，由于实际或者意向中的虐待，Remus_ _买下/_ _求得/_ _偷到了他_ 。这是个颇为扭曲的命题。谢谢 **busaikko** 和 **islandsmoke** 的Beta，也谢谢所有在活动中看过、评论过、推荐过这个故事的大家。

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，另一段A/N：

Let's re-post this one first, because I think it's the best one of three fest fics I wrote this year - and probably one of the better things I wrote _all_ year, actually. It didn't quite get the same attention that the others got, but I suspect that having "Snarry" and "non-con" in the header of a _Snupin_ holiday fest story didn't help on that score. ;) At 5,700 words, it actually took me much longer to write this one than both of the others combined (which total about 32,000 words together, heh). I think that's because this is one of those stories where every word matters, so it took awhile to put all the words together.

 

Anyway, **nehalenia** was a dream recipient, and I'm so thrilled that she liked it. I was a bit worried about whether or not I was twisting her prompt a bit _too_ much, and in the wrong directions, so it was a great relief to see her response. :)) Also, it nearly ended up as songfic, 'cuz I couldn't stop listening to these two songs over and over again while planning and writing it. The S.O. actually banned the Garbage CD from the house and car, because I wouldn't stop playing those two songs all the time. *pets iPod*

 

重贴一下这篇，因为我觉得这是今年我写的三篇活动文里最好的一篇——事实上没准儿是我 _一整年_ 来做的最值得称道的事情之一。这篇文没有像其他文那样得到同等的注意，不过我猜大概和我在纯粹 _Snupin_ 的节日奉上一篇“Snarry”外加“非自愿”的故事没啥关系：）长度5700字，我却用了比其他两篇加在一起还要长的时间（那可是总共大概32000字，嘿）。我觉得这是因为这篇文的每一个字都倾注了我的心血，于是成篇自然会用比较长的时间。

 

无论如何， **nehalenia** 是送礼的对象，她喜欢，我简直高兴死了。其实我有些担心自己是不是把她原本的命题扭曲得 _太_ 过了，完全弄错了方向，所以看到她的回复我确实松了口气：）） 同样，这文几乎用了歌曲似的结尾，因为我在整个构思和写作的过程中无法自制地一遍又一遍循环那两首歌。

 

**2** **，Snupin+Snarry** **，Snape** **被囚禁，和3P** **完全无关。不分攻受，所以强调攻受体位的看官还请慎入，最好右转按×。如果继续看下去的话，不接受对原作者的攻击，不接受CP** **攻击，角色攻击。理论上不接受人身攻击，一切不好都是译者无能。**

 

3，一定程度的扭曲。视角转换。时间跳跃。

4，如果看了以上全部还觉得可以接受，那么请看文吧。再啰嗦一句： **一切不好都是译者无能。**

 

 

**===== The Rose Petal** **玫瑰花瓣 =====**

 

  

“再紧点儿。”

 

走廊里响起一声困苦的轻叹。冰冷的双手覆上他的脸。他的后脑隐隐作痛。

 

“我说了， _再紧点儿_ 。他还是能看到。”

 

又一下猛拉。绳结卷进了头发，扯得生疼。

 

“快走。操你妈的。 _紧点儿_ 。”

 

“Potter，你看，你要是想做出什么花样，那就请自己来，别乱指使别人。我可没有一整个晚上能耗在这儿。”

 

“没错，但你要是好好听 _我_ 的命令，他妈的一次就能做好，还会有25个金加隆（Galleons）呢。现在给眼罩施咒，然后滚你妈蛋。”

 

敢怒不敢言的咕哝。渐渐远去的脚步声。温热气息喷在他脸上。有人还在这儿，根据鼻端的味道，他刚刚将一片玫瑰花瓣悄悄塞进口袋。Snape转过脑袋。 _Potter_ 。他张口，那名字的第一个字母堪堪卡在唇边。

 

“哦，假如我是你，可不会那么做。叫出我的名字吧，Snape，那会让一切都成为现实。”

 

“我刚刚听到了你的名字。”他喃喃。

 

“我可从来没有假装是别人，”Harry说，“只不过不想让你那张嘴弄脏了我的名字。千万别说出来。永远都别。”

 

既然名字意味着真相，Snape沉思，化名，中间名的字母缩写，结尾被忽略了因为那太过波兰——每个音节都流淌着真相。当然他能够辩论，那名字也可以像面具一般掩盖什么不能揭示的东西，但这样一来，Snape就知道得更清楚了。“告诉我我究竟在哪儿。”他疲倦地说，双膝跪在冰冷的石板上，刺骨伴随着擦伤的痛。

 

他其实根本没有期待直接的答案，不过也没料到一阵劲风扇过脸颊。“闭嘴。”声音有点模模糊糊，在脑中一切归于黑暗，他整个人翻倒在地之前，Snape居然为自己膝盖上短暂缓解的压力舒了一口气。

 

*

 

 

他醒了。眼前一篇漆黑。

 

不，这不是一切开始的地方（that wasn't the place to start）。当然什么也看不见；眼罩就足够了。

 

他醒了；眼前一片漆黑；他侧身躺在冷硬的地板上，手腕绑在身前，头痛欲裂，似乎有条龙发了疯一般敲着他的头盖骨。坐起来可不是好主意，于是他放弃了。当然躺着比立着舒坦得多，特别是在这个他已经猜出些眉目的地方。

 

_Potter_ _。_

 

他吸吸鼻子。空空荡荡。不，这是个谎言：确实有某种味道，不过没什么要紧，因此他决定彻底无视。没有任何气味，只是木头和血的味道混在一起，不值一提：墙面上的木头，自他头上淌下来的血，根本不能帮他逃出生天，所以大脑中用不着存下这些垃圾。他还需要留着空间给更重要的细节，木头和血算不了什么。

 

_Potter_ _。_

 

他竖起耳朵。寂静无声。不，这是个谎言：确实有某种声音，不过没什么要紧，因此他决定彻底无视。没有任何声音，只是遥远的钟声间或传来，不值一提：显然他在某个麻瓜（Muggle）村庄的棚屋里，欢快的教堂赞歌表示他们完全不知道自己身边发生过巫师世界的战争，根本不能帮他逃出生天，所以大脑中用不着存下这些垃圾。他还需要留着空间给更重要的细节，遥远的钟声算不了什么。

 

_Potter_ _。_

 

他想尝尝。不，这不对。什么都尝不到。他刚刚探出口的舌尖停下了，缩回来。毫无意义。

 

_Potter_ _。_

 

他想摸摸。不，这不对。什么也摸不到。再也摸不到了。他极力张开不顾一切向前的五指停在半空，要找……什么？肌肤？那再也不是他能够妄想的。他的手指再也不能拂过爱人的胸膛，羽毛般轻盈，引出最性感的呻吟和喘息。它们再也不能纠缠流连于那一缕缕厚密的发丝，在身子拱起越过巅峰的时候握紧拉扯厮摩。它们再也不能去描画那根据月轮生长的伤疤，仅凭着自己的存在感就将之安抚恢复。肌肤相亲。毫无意义。

 

_Potter_ _。_

 

他瞪大眼睛。毕竟有些东西是眼罩也遮不住的，哪怕抓他的人再有本事都不行。他看到了一切。

 

*

 

 

_你爱他，或许你这么想吧。他对你来说意味着全部，你的整个世界都围绕着一个平凡普通的男人。你根本不应该沉溺得这么深，或者这么义无反顾。这是在犯傻，懦弱。你本应该只利用他的身体，取得自己的快乐，然后就把他弃如草芥。毕竟，他不能去爱。_

 

_可是，他的身体让你欲罢不能，不是么？那本是你应该拒绝的诱惑，你明知道除了痛苦，从那里什么也得不到。爱他，就好比每天醒来的时候用一把尖刀在心脏上划一下。每次品尝他的肌肤都会带来一道新伤，细密精准刻入骨髓。每一次都鲜血淋漓，而你却惊讶地发现自己居然要靠这个才能活下去。_

_那么，剩下的就很奇怪了，你根本不应该背叛他。_

_或者，没准儿根本不奇怪。可能这只是简单的报复，对他背叛的回应。也可能到头来只有背叛他才能彻底消去那些心上的血痕。_

 

*

 

 

“吃。”

 

对面的门被踢开，撞上墙面发出很大的动静，Snape眨眨眼，睫毛蹭在织物上。他思考着这个指令。“我会吃的，只要我他妈的能看见那该死的盘子。”他大声说，下个瞬间就为自己言语中粗俗的用词而深深自责。这样根本无助于让Potter知道Snape正被这不方便的障碍搞得心神不宁。

 

大门再次打开，“你他妈的再敢废话一个字，我就把盘子摔在你脸上。”

 

“外行吧，Potter，”Snape接口，“正确的回答应该是只要我再敢说一个字，就再也不让我吃饭。假如只是扣在我脸上，我还是能吃得到的。”

 

“我想我告诉过你，别说出我的名字。”

 

Snape顿了顿，“这太幼稚了。把眼罩给我摘掉。”

 

“不错啊。快点爬过来舔掉这该死的汤。你饿死了对我也没好处。”

 

“确切点儿，对什么没好处？”

 

“在这牢房里过你他妈的下半生吧，一遍一遍听着你自己脑子里Dumbledore教授的声音，乞求他能活过来。”Potter的声音几乎嘶哑，Snape只是叹口气。所以这才是真正的原因。

 

“和往常一样，你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

  

“和往常一样，看来你那赫赫有名的魔法技巧——或者无杖魔法——被过分地高估了。”他感觉到Potter在身边蹲下，“告诉我，Snape，你想出来要怎么摘掉眼罩了么？”

 

Snape一动不动，眼睛却本能地朝声音传来的方向转动。

 

Potter哈哈大笑。“我就知道。”一个盘子蹭着地板被推到他面前，然后大门再次哐啷一声关闭。“ _吃_ 。”

 

*

 

 

_你在脑中不为人知的角落里，细细描画他身子的轮廓。他的肌肤在你轻触下仿佛被点亮了，泛着红晕，慢慢燃烧起来。你用手指和口唇探索他每一处隆起的肌肉，丈量他每一寸坚硬的线条，他的胸膛愈来愈急促地上下起伏，你的双唇从他脚趾一路勤勤恳恳来到他的大腿，小腹，心口，肩头，然后是脖颈，接着覆上他的嘴唇，让你俩最终一起热情地燃烧。_

 

*

 

 

Snape开始数小时，但很快就开始数天数。一天一天更好计算，尽管用小时能让他更有事可做。

 

他叹了口气。

 

以前他也被囚禁过；那不是什么问题。以前他也被饿过拷打过；那同样不是什么问题。至少Potter坚持给他吃饭，尽管那汤里除了水和盐剩下的只有坏掉的肉腐烂的蔬菜，更何况他还给他解开了手上的绑绳。眼罩依旧在那里，当然，他挂着微肿的眼袋，偶尔寻思这段日子里究竟是红眼圈还是黑眼圈更多些。毕竟黑眼圈更适合他的态度，可因为被打而红肿听上去也很有说服力。战争还在继续。无论哪样都不会太好看。

 

他几乎要为这种想法发笑，而这恰恰让他记起来自己当真在此处被圈禁了太长的时间，以至于都要为这种无聊又虚弱的笑话动容。

 

Potter每天来三次，每一次都问他同样的问题。

 

“你为什么那么做？”

 

这的确令人生厌，真的，要不是后脑持续的疼痛，Snape肯定会这样和他讲。同样也正是这股疼痛，让他无法忽视自己在过去的一周里已经问了自己无数遍同样的问题，尽管他完全了解答案是什么——为了战争的胜利；这是Albus的命令；再没有别的办法了；如此这般——他根本无法让自己宣之于口。只要说出来，噩梦就会变成现实，而噩梦变成现实就意味着他真的 _做了_ ，他竟然做了这件事，这会让他不允许自己苟活于世。

 

他试着忽略眼前的黑纱，抹去那上面循环出现的Albus下坠时的脸孔，自己在牢房中的每一秒都让那个瞬间变得更加漫长。他同样试着忽略一个事实，就是外面还有个人甚至对他更加失望——对他更加 _怒不可赦_ ——比他对自己，或者对于Albus的情绪还要激烈。他叹了口气，揉揉后颈，把那个男人清出脑海，取而代之希望Draco现在至少已经安全回到了Malfoy庄园。

 

*

 

 

_你以前是怕他的，不是么？甚至比他怕你还厉害。你怕他会伤害你，背叛你。毕竟他血管中流淌着邪恶无耻的血。你因为恐惧和误解逃避了他很多年，而命运却又将你们连在了一起。命运，或者可能是命运开的一个残忍的玩笑。那一年你们俩都在学校，白天教课晚上上床，一周周一月月，你们的欲望依旧高涨，正如你们早就想到的那样，不过更加稳固，直到你觉得你俩互为血肉。你和他已经牢牢绑在一起了，所以你们共用一颗心脏，四片瓣膜。所以你们流着一样殷红的血，高潮时喷射出一样白浊的热液，就在他寝室的阴影中，难舍难分。_

 

*

 

 

“真难得你们那帮傲罗（Auror）还有Weasley家的大人居然会让你单独出来。”某天下午，Snape壮着胆子说，根据自己的饥肠辘辘和摇摇欲坠推断估计是下午时分。

 

Potter并没有立刻回答，“他们用不着，”最终男孩开口，“有需要他们会帮我的。”

 

“Potter，”Snape抓住机会，“在你眼中我或许是个杀人犯，还做下了许多可怕的坏事，简直罄竹难书，但我依旧希望我的智商能够得到尊敬。要是他们会帮你，我现在就该被魔法部（Ministry）拘留，而不是在—”他略微沉吟，向四周毫无目标地挥挥手—“随便你关着我的什么地方。”

 

“也许我想要的就是先把你扣在这儿，让他们去找摄魂怪（Dementors）然后——然后——准备好你在阿兹卡班（Azkaban）的牢房。”

 

Snape皱眉。这整个对话简直就是一种侮辱。“也许，”他说，努力压下自己的愤怒，“你能帮我给傲罗Shacklebolt带个话儿么？”

 

Potter骤然屏住呼吸。“为什么？”他大声说，远远超过必要的音量。

 

Snape耸肩，“用不着你管。但是我恐怕有些消息要传给他。”

 

“关于什么的？告诉我。”

 

“不。那么傲罗Tonks行么？”

 

“什么？闭嘴，Snape。只是——别再说了。”

 

“我就问了一个很简单的问题，Potter。”

 

“是的，呃，她很忙。去休假了，或者别的事情。”男孩停下，Snape听见呼吸声倏然沉重起来。“怀孕了。”Potter喃喃道，一脚踢飞椅子，风一样冲到门口。大门被用力拉开，又狠狠摔上，Snape似乎还没缓过神，牢房里就又只剩下他一个人了，除去那令人痛苦的寂静。

 

他坐起来，靠上墙壁，眼罩长期的遮盖摩擦令他的眼睛肿了起来，干涸，萎缩，没有眼泪。这不可能。不，这绝对不可能。屏住呼吸，他提醒自己没关系；他不在乎。Lupin可以操任何他想要的人；让任何他他妈的想要的人怀孕；全身而退，拥有一个真正的家，享受天伦之乐，任何他想要的东西他都应该得到。他试着不要去算计Lupin会将多少怒气发泄在那个女人身上，又留下多少用来等着对付Snape自己。

 

长久以来的第一次，他发觉闭上眼睛根本无助于屏蔽整个世界，而睁开眼睛也无助于看清人情世态。无论他做什么，这个世界都早已被黑暗笼罩。

 

*

 

 

_你已经背叛过他一次，那天晚上那头狼袭击了孩子们，所以他也背叛了你。可这已经是你们俩能做到的最好了，无尽循环，上床，背叛，还有惩罚。一种“模式”，精神分析学会这样称呼，不过那又怎样？所以你们早就彻底毁了，再也不能像普通人那样信任和爱。不管怎样，信任和爱都太过简单，痛苦和仇恨就在隔壁，那么诱人，在耳边煽动，张开双臂欢迎你们。_

 

*

 

 

Snape正一点点垮掉；他能感觉得到。真他妈的！这太糟糕了，Potter即将赢了这局，真是丢脸，是 _耻辱_ 。那臭小子根本不懂什么才是正确的囚禁和折磨，于是他依旧在设法达到其他人从未涉及过的奇葩程度。他一直在逼Snape回答问题，费心琢磨那些无论从 _任何_ 角度来讲他都没有立场过问、也和他一点关系都没有的答案。

 

然而，Potter还是处在上风。

 

Snape花了好几分钟（好几小时？好几天？）去数鹰头马身有翼兽，背诵药剂成分表，做尽一切只求能把那段记忆打包深藏。但事与愿违，噩梦依旧爬过他的后颈，刺入他的脑壳，一下又一下砸进他的意识，尖叫着让他永远无法放下，让他彻底认输。

 

他完全明白为什么自己会在这里，也清楚地知道自己要做什么才能脱离困境，但只是这样并不能减轻层层叠叠的记忆带来的重压。全是关于以前的日子，在那场疯狂的谋杀之前，当他还充满激情与活力的时候。

 

那是一段，他几乎要把心也掏出来，直接面对最灼痛的感情，奋不顾身甘愿付出的日子，然后，便失去了一切。

 

*

 

 

_你不是容易发抖的人，但听着他在你身下低吟，随着你自己推挤进入他的身体，却能轻易让你浑身战栗，耗尽每一分精力，直到你被迫让全部激情释放。你感受到他的内里紧紧裹住你的阴茎，随着你用力冲刺，他也一直从里到外地吸着你温暖你。是他如此失控的样子让你完全沉溺，而你只能抓住他的头发，将手掌抵住他的前额，用力再用力，纵情肏弄他的身体，最终在高潮时恨不得将枕套扯成碎片。_

_他从没有先射过；他对那个控制力太强了；但你总是对此做出孜孜不倦的努力。你在他耳边叨念情色的爱语，感觉到他用脚跟狠命压住你的背来回应，他的呻吟愈发低沉，颈间动脉在身子向后撞上枕头时拉出诱人的弧度。_

_“操，”他喘息，你鲜少听见他说这个字，除非是特殊情况，就像此时。“上帝啊，操。再用力些。上帝，是的，就是这样。”_

_他体内蕴含着巨大的热情，尽管很多人都对此抱有怀疑。你喜欢让他释放，让他陷入最原始的疯狂：扭动翻滚，不顾一切的男人拉着你要拥抱你对你悄悄说他愿意为你做任何事——_ 任何事 _——只要是为了你。之后，你可能会被迫践踏那份信任，但一切都是只因为，你觉得他先践踏了你的誓言。_

_当你高潮的时候，指甲刺破了他肩头的皮肤，就如你希望的那样用力割下去，然后静止，接着会有一股灼热沿脊柱向下，集中到阴囊。你的老二跳动着，硬得发疼，浓厚的热液直接射在他甬道深处，注满，溢出，那感觉是如此美妙如此湿淋淋如此肮脏。和他在一起，你的高潮就好像凝滞了时间，在那段漫长而令人震颤的时刻，整个世界都聚合成了只有你俩，以及彼此紧贴的脸颊滚烫的呼吸。_

_你慢慢从他身体里退出来，精液滴落在床单上，也蹭在他大腿内侧。你从胸口顺行向下，啃咬过他的小腹，到达他肿胀勃起的阴茎，直接吞下整个长度。他会弓起后背，大声哭喊，接近高潮时几乎失去理智地疯狂用脑袋向后撞击墙壁，你温暖的口腔，舌头轻柔的压力还有他下身入口处悸动的压迫，全部这些刺激促成了他猛烈的射精。你调整喉咙，竭力吞下他的每一滴，贪婪饥渴，仿佛对他永远都不能满足，他嘶哑的喘息也久久回荡在你的耳鼓。_

_这是你关于他最好的记忆，能让你在后来的这场弥天大谎中撑下去。_

 

*

 

 

一次，Potter晚上来见他。

 

用力摔开牢房的大门，那回声也颇为震耳，Potter直接冲进来，带着满腔怒火不由分说朝Snape丢了一记咒语，重新绑上了他的双手。黑夜似乎在男孩身体里点燃了什么，提醒他Snape犯下的罪好像也不如白天那般能对他产生影响。Snape这回总算可以辨别时间了，尽管和灯光或者声音无关。那是气味。夜幕低垂，世界闻起来很不一样，他对自己说，更浓稠，更粗糙——就像大雨倾泻砸过树叶，水滴落在地上摔得粉碎。

 

“告诉我你为什么那么做。”Potter吼道，呼吸沉重，带着威士忌的辛辣，厚厚的靴子一脚踩上Snape的脊背。

 

“你还不到十七岁，”Snape缩了一下，小声说，“你不明白大人们需要承担的事情。”

 

“闭嘴，”男孩啐了一口，蹲在Snape身边，“我问你是要一个答案，而不是想听逃避回答的借口。”

 

“口气不小啊，Potter，”Snape拉长音调，Potter则直起身子又踹了他肩膀一脚，让他有些摇晃。“所以，我看这眼罩的把戏已经耗尽你的魔法了吧，”男人加一句，后背火辣辣地疼，让他禁不住嘶声喘气。“我是不是应该期待这种体罚会持续下去？”

 

Potter犹豫了，在眼罩后面，Snape几乎能想象出他瞪大眼睛，疑惑不解的表情。“是的，”男孩终于一字一句道，“你应当如此。”

 

啊，那就是并没有瞪大眼睛。更像是工于心计地眯缝着，上下打量自己的猎物。Snape不得不透过眼罩应对面前发生的一切，他担不起再次错判情势的损失。

 

就算是最有逻辑最理性的人也会被怒火蒙蔽，而Potter从来和最有逻辑或者最理性沾不上边儿。接下来发生的事情对于一个怒发冲冠双眼通红的人，对于一个被困惑和背叛搅乱了脑子，还被自己的俘虏嘲笑的人来讲，大概确实应该 _算得上_ 有逻辑有理性。

 

他感到，而非听到Potter解开了他的腰带，长裤落地，卷起冰凉湿冷的空气。

 

他闻到，而非感觉到粗糙的手指恨恨撩起他的长袍，又用力在他后背留下抓痕。

 

他尝到，而非看到自己的下唇淌过一缕殷红，就在Potter进入他的时候，他紧紧咬住嘴唇。

  

“他求你饶过他，”男孩几欲啜泣，用力挺身，撞得Snape前额直接磕上冷硬的地板。“ _求你_ ，而你没有权利……你只是……我甚至无法看你，无法想起你……”他抓住Snape的腰臀快速冲刺，泪水滑过脸庞滴落在男人背上，而那喃喃不断的困惑以及悔恨蔓延开去，填满了整个牢房。高潮，当高潮来临之时，全然没有满足，只是敷衍了事，麻木，很微小的迹象表明一切都结束了，而非用看似平淡的开端引来更为巨大的痛苦。

 

Potter将脸颊贴在Snape的肩胛骨之间，喘息了片刻，男人感觉到带着体温的眼镜被推到额前，湿漉漉的睫毛一下一下蹭着自己的肌肤。他的身体被撕裂了，一跳一跳地钝痛，意识却陷入一片空白，任凭Potter抽身离开，跌跌撞撞站起来。黑发巫师勉力披上长袍，一下子瘫倒在地，气喘吁吁。

 

“你没有阻止我。”Potter颤抖的声音从门边传来。

  

Snape沉默良久，脑子里只是想着犹如天鹅绒般细致的玫瑰花瓣不知为何却总是自疲倦的指间掉落。“是的，”终于他回答，“我没有。”

 

“你本来可以的。”

 

“当然。”

 

“那么……为什么？”

 

指间红色的天鹅绒变成了玻璃的尖利碎片。“对于已经知道答案的问题，你最好动脑子想想，别再问了。”男人柔声道。

 

*

 

 

_战争愈发激烈，压迫你的神经，束缚你的意志，让你再也看不清自己在做什么。到处积尸如山，就好像第一次，十六年前的境况。你记得那场战争，当然还有你付出的代价。这回你下定决心不可以再失去心中所爱。你下定决心，不惜一切代价只为了保他周全（safe_ _）。_

_当你问他这件事，他只是看着你，好像你是个疯子。“周全？”他重复。_

_“是的，”你回答，倾身舔吻他的胸口，让他分心。“周全。你知道这个字的意思。”_

_但事实上他不知道，并不真的理解。他那么轻率鲁莽，趁你不注意的时候跑去危险的敌人那里当探子；听从那些神智正常的人绝对不会听从的命令；还自始至终执拗地坚称那是他全部的“责任所在”，他抗争奋斗的方式。_

_“这条路你打算走多远（How far are you willing to go_ _）？”一天晚上你问他，床单缠绕着你俩，热度慢慢消散，看着他背转过身让你的心都揪紧了。_

_“那些事你打算原谅几分（How much are you willing to forgive_ _）？”他反驳，你只能默默在脑中诅咒他，因为他明知道那些事情是你这辈子都永远不会原谅的。你宁愿被俘虏被折磨，也不想原谅他在这场战争结束之前都一直要去做的事情。_

 

*

 

 

在那之后，Potter整整四天没有说话。他只是进来，瞪着Snape，四目相对，从早到晚。男人感受到落在自己身上那沉重的视线，上下打量审视，几乎要透过脏兮兮的长袍看穿他的骨骼肌理血肉。

 

“那是你的第一次么？”一天Snape轻声问，受够了像动物园里的动物般被展览。

 

Potter咽了咽唾沫，“什么？”嗓音粗哑。

 

“好罢，我们不妨来谈谈这个，既然你根本不打算放我出去，而我也已经受够了被盯着当玩物看。所以，那是么？”

 

他原本打算让男孩措手不及，结果Potter反而令他吃了一惊。“那才不是性。”他低声咕哝，Snape则讶异地稍稍张了张口。

 

“啊，我想你确实相当喜欢浪漫，不过却对于什么是性产生了一定程度的误解？觉得应该有拥抱啊什么的？”他试图扯出一丝哂笑。没用。可能提起这个话题根本就是愚蠢。

 

“我不知道什么是性，”Potter脱口而出，“我只知道什么是爱。”

 

“爱，”Snape表示蔑视，“是的，我早就应该知道你会这么说。好吧，爱在全部感情中是最危险的一种。”他说得很慢，似乎在思考，当听见Potter的嘲笑时不由得抬起头。

 

“是啊，我同意，但我不相信 _你_ 会懂这个。”

 

“你很可能想不到，”Snape的声音毫无波澜，沉浸在旧日的回忆中，那些夜晚，仅仅靠某人指尖在他火热的肌肤上舞蹈，他便放任自己浑身发颤，陷入纯粹的高潮。“但是你还没有回答我。 _那个_ 当然不是爱，可假如也不是性，那么究竟是什么？”男人说道，“发泄，怒火，其他类似的东西？”

 

“不。”Snape都没听到Potter的移动，男孩便来到了他身旁，弯下身子，鼻尖凑在黑发巫师耳边。“那是背叛。”他轻轻说道。

 

*

 

 

_你根本不是能浪漫的人，哪怕他觉得你是。那又怎样？你让他这么想的。但有些东西，带着明显天鹅绒纹理触感的玫瑰花瓣，却能让你既激动又气馁。有一回，你用魔法变出一枝玫瑰给他，放在他的枕头上。他瞥了你一眼，露出得意的傻笑，然后拿起花朵——小心翼翼不让手指被刺伤——绕着你飞快地转了一圈。你仰面倒下，他则跨骑到你身上，用那花瓣轻轻沿着你的胡渣描过下巴的线条，接着是脖颈，胸膛，小腹，最后慢慢缠上你早已勃起的阴茎。_

_那感觉就像液体砂纸，你当时这么想，甚至不知道有没有这种可能，不知道那是不是真实的感觉，但你就是这么认定了。他坐在自己脚跟，手指沿着花茎向上，来到花瓣根部，然后捏着花萼用力摩擦。下体原本轻柔的爱抚变得急切，胀痛更明显，而他开始将花朵使劲碾压，好像要把它揉进你的身体。_

_你弓起后背，呻吟，双手抓住他的大腿，让他牢牢将你压在身下，阴茎上无与伦比的折磨几乎让你发疯。花瓣贴着你的肌肤被碾碎，殷红的花汁烙印在皮肉，白色热液喷薄而出，他将已经彻底毁掉的玫瑰丢在一旁，握住你的阴茎揉搓，挤出你的每一滴。他是那么用力，逼你从唇间溢出苦闷的呻吟，你大声哭喊他的名字，感觉到从未有过的快感席卷全身，就好像根根荆棘撕扯血肉，将身体刺穿。_

_过了一会儿，当你将他肏得不醒人事，最终沉沉入睡，你从床脚将那朵残败的玫瑰捡回来，却只摘下了一片已经被揉烂的花瓣。要是他知道，肯定会对你翻白眼，当然，不过去他娘的吧。你将那花瓣带在身上，因为那让你想起他，随着战争逼近，席卷一切，你开始越来越多地听到他曾经做过的恶事，你发现自己居然需要一个理由，这样才能让他继续做你心中的花瓣，而非染血的荆棘。_

 

*

 

 

血腥味早已消散，村子里的钟声也不再敲响。肉汤依旧乏善可陈，任何接触对他来讲都不再有意义。Potter成功了：Snape从精神到肉体都彻底垮掉了。

 

“你为什么那么做？”最后一次，Potter问他，男孩走进牢房，手指扶住门框。Snape听着Potter用指节敲击木板的声音，终于第一次回答了问题。他抚平眼罩，转向大门。

 

“因为善恶早就没有了界限，”他叹气，“如今的世界，对与错之间只有战略，纯粹客观，军事情报，兵法。但可笑的是，”他继续，仰起头靠住墙壁。“战略什么的全是扯淡，因为战争的胜败全在情感上，而非战略。只有爱和恨，信任和愤怒。我让错误的那个人占据主导，现在他死了。当然，这刚好就是战略。”他接着说，“但其实还差得远。”

 

“信任和愤怒，”Potter咕哝，微弱的声音飘忽在空气中。“那就是全部了？”

 

“是的，”Snape毫不犹豫点头。“可能还有发泄。我想你明白的。”

 

Potter仔细思考，“我也觉得我明白，”他顿了顿，“你会再那样做一次么？”男孩静静问道，Snape蹙眉。

 

“不会。”他低低回答，不顾这其实是个谎言，不顾这是完全错误的答案，而假如他真的那样，Albus永远永远也不会原谅他。

 

*

 

 

_于是，他说了，或者至少是他那个版本。终于。这才是你真正想要听到的全部。他觉得抱歉。_

 

*

 

 

_你最后一次戴着那副面孔离开房间，静静等在门外，直到药效耗尽。这没关系：眼罩依旧那么紧；但不知怎么你无法用另外的方法来做这件事。慢慢地，你感到皮肤融化变形，就如同在蛹中扭曲的幼虫，一分钟之后，你的身体变得更强壮，胸口长出了成熟的毛发，额角那标志性的闪电形伤疤也渐渐淡化成了经年的皱纹。_

_你抬手抓了抓头发，迅速换过衣服，环视一周：抽出魔杖，你朝身边的墙壁丢过一道咒语，将石砖炸得粉碎，再用魔法模拟出一些人群的尖叫，只是为了更加真实。_

_“去找Harry_ _！”你大喊，“截住他，现在，快点！”魔杖又抖了几下——哄乱巨响凄厉的惨叫——最后你炸飞了牢房的大门。_

_“Severus_ _，”你发出一声悲叹，跪倒在地双手捧起男人的脸，“我的上帝，他对你做了什么？”_

_你不知道他是不是看了你。眼罩扣得那么紧；很难说相互掩藏了什么样的谎言。同样很难说眼罩后面那个人究竟是不是扯下了弥天大谎。_

_“我们已经——我会去问他要怎么摘下这个。”你急道，笨拙地摸索，手指爬过遮盖男人双眼的黑色织物。_

_“你应该生气的，Lupin_ _，”男人用令人惊讶的镇定对你说道，“毕竟，我冷血地杀了他——反抗者的领袖，唯一能战胜黑魔王（Dark Lord_ _）的人。_ 你 _应该对我满腔怒火。你才该是那个锁住我强暴我只为了报复的人，不是_ _Potter_ _。”_

 

_他停下来，透过眼罩凝视你，似乎在等着你的回应，而你发觉两手开始颤抖，下意识用力搓了搓脸。“你别无选择，”你坚持道，依旧挣扎着相信真相。“是不是？你根本没有。”_

_“别无选择。”男人同意，于是你叹了口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，脑中犹如千万匹奔马轰然跑过，抽痛不已。_

 

*

 

 

Snape一直等到Lupin最后跑远，大声招呼着某个根本不存在的人，要去问眼罩上的咒语，然后他慢慢抬手，摸到脑后，谨慎地低声念了几段什么，绳结应声而解。织物蹭过他的脸颊，发出轻微的 _窸窣声_ ，随即软软落在身前。他眨眨眼，又用掌跟揉了揉，方才垂下视线。

 

让他得到应有的报复，Snape对自己说。他有权这样做。

 

*

 

 

他醒了，眼前一片漆黑。

 

不，这不是一切结束的地方（that wasn't the place to end）。当然什么也看不见；午夜就是这样。

 

他醒了，眼前一片漆黑；他正侧身躺在温暖的床上，一只手臂圈住旁边那赤裸的健壮的躯体，不太习惯的平静慢慢涌上。坐起来可不是什么好主意，所以他放弃了。当然躺着比立着舒坦得多，特别是在这个他已经猜出些眉目的地方。

 

“Lupin”，他轻轻呼唤，手指卷过那人毛发厚重的胸口，整个身子压上了他的后背。

 

“唔。”那人动了动，但仅此而已，还是紧紧贴着他。“睡觉，Severus，”他咕哝，“你刚刚经历过严酷的考验。”

 

Snape对此沉吟片刻，紧了紧抓住Lupin胸膛的手指。“没错，”他赞同，在黑暗中吻过Lupin的肩头。耐心等待，他收到了软软的回吻，然后埋首于Lupin发间，两周以来哽在心中的那口气终于得以纾解。“你也一样，”他耳语，“Lupin，”顿了顿，“那些事你打算原谅几分（how much are you willing to forgive）？”

 

他以为Lupin已经睡着了。只有当翻身上床，拍打着枕头，将之团成一个球塞在脑袋下面的时候Lupin才会放松警惕，褐发巫师没有睁眼，身子也依旧温暖地靠着Snape。“那要看这条路你打算走多远（how far you're willing to go）。”他喃喃。

 

瞥一眼床头桌，Snape看见那片残败的玫瑰花瓣静静躺在Lupin的闹钟和眼镜旁边，明艳早已枯萎，凝结成了暗红色，血迹一般的阴影。时候差不多了。他已经失踪太久，而黑魔王也一定会对那七个Potter的计划非常感兴趣。

 

他在Lupin的发梢落下一个轻吻，重新躺下，阖上眼，努力再睡一小时。他的脸上挂着微笑。

  

 

-fin-

 

**Note** **：**

另一个命题， **Neha** 希望故事还能包含： _HBP_ _之后Remus_ _感到异常愤怒，不再相信任何人，背叛，于是去追踪/_ _找到Severus_ _。但我可不会在一开头就告诉你_ 。；）

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/4/5

 


End file.
